Set top boxes may include tuners that receive audio visual feeds from a video service provider and digital video recorders (DVRs) that record the audio visual feeds. A conflict may arise when the users of a set top box schedule the DVR to record more video programs than there are available DVRs and/or tuners. Set top boxes are known to implement DVR conflict resolution methods that require the user's input to select the best choice between conflicting programs when a tuner conflict occurs. Today's DVR conflict resolution methods typically wait for the user input to select between the conflicting programs to resolve the conflict at a time of recording and, in the absence of user input, resolves the conflict based on a default schedule.